olympicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Luge 2018/Women's singles
Format The competition exists out of four runs over two consecutive days. The fastest 20 athletes after three runs are allowed to participate in the last (fourth) run. The competitor with the lowest aggregate time for all four runs is the winner. Preview Thirty athletes qualified for the event, with Natalie Geisenberger, Dajana Eitberger, and Tatjana Hüfner as main favorites, as part of Team Germany. Other medal contenders included Erin Hamlin, who won the bronze medal in Sochi 2014, Alex Gough, Hannah Prock, and Brooke Apshkrum. Hannah Prock is the only luger born after 1 January 2000, and she is one of only eleven lugers to make their Olympic debut. The four oldest competitors are the only lugers to have competed at least three times before, with Tatjana Hüfner, Martina Kocher, Erin Hamlin, and Alex Gough all competing since Torino 2006. The top 5 of 2014 all competed, two medalists of 2010 included. Croatia competed for the first time ever, with Daria Obratov qualifying. Erin Hamlin was chosen to be the flag bearer for the United States, after winning the first ever medal for the country in individual luge in 2014. Current Records Summary Run 1 The Germans and the Canadians had a good performance in the first run. The German athlete Natalie Geisenberger broke the track record, while Tatjana Hüfner broke the start record. Canada's Alex Gough and Kimberley McRae managed to stay within 0.1 seconds of Geisenberger, completing the top 4, while Aileen Frisch surprised with fifth place. Run 2 Summer Britcher surprised with a new track record, breaking the one set in the first run, and she climbed from fifteenth place to ninth place in the ranking. Dajana Eitberger and Natalie Geisenberger managed to stay within the old track record, the latter defending her first position in the provisional standings, with the former climbing to second place. Alex Gough managed to get the fourth fastest time of the run, while Tatjana Hüfner and Erin Hamlin completed the top 5 after the first day. Austria's Birgit Platzer fell halfway through the track, causing her to retire. Run 3 Natalie Geisenberger once again defended her position, racing to the fastest time of the third run. Tatjana Hüfner and Alex Gough ran the second and third fastest time, causing them to climb to second and third place in the provisional ranking, respectively, while Dajana Eitberger dropped down to fourth place with the seventh fastest time. Run 4 Dajana Eitberger compensated the time she lost in the third run, getting the fastest time in the last run, climbing up to a silver medal. Natalie Geisenberger and Alex Gough defended their positions on the ranking, respectively getting the second and third fastest time, while Tatjana Hüfner and Kimberley McRae completed the top 5. American Emily Sweeney fell off her sled halfway through the track, causing her to retire. Results Luge 2018/Women's singles/StartList|Startlist Luge 2018/Women's singles/Run1|Run 1 Luge 2018/Women's singles/Run2|Run 2 Luge 2018/Women's singles/Run3|Run 3 Luge 2018/Women's singles/Run4|Run 4 Luge 2018/Women's singles/Standings|Standings||true Category:Pyeongchang 2018 Events Category:Luge 2018